


What happens on the bridge

by mythtress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damar is alone on the bridge during watch and gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens on the Bridge

A Cardassian ship is run on structure and efficiently, just as with everything a Cardassian does. This is no less true on a commandeered ship, such as the Bird of Prey Damar now found himself the second in command of. 

During space travel a star ship is run on a thirty hour day. Three shifts of ten hours each. A crew minimum of ten per shift. During each watch crew maintain equipment and perform regular duties. Normally third watch was the time that routine maintenance assignments were completed.

The condition of the Klingon vessel was abysmal and there was plenty of work to go around. Damar sat at the operations station, delegating new tasks when necessary and monitoring the progress of the crew. He had wanted to get the work done, and had sent every available third shift crewman out on task, leaving him alone on the bridge. There was a long list of repairs and alterations as well as general research to be conducted. This was the first Bird of Prey to fall into Cardassian hands and the opportunity to learn about the technological capabilities of an enemy of Cardassia could put Gul Dukat back in good standing with the Detapa Council. Damar didn't care about intel on the ship, he just wanted the damned thing to work properly. Changing the computer's codes over to recognize Dukat and himself had almost gotten them locked out of the system. Damar would rather keep the ship from imploding so he had taken third watch until the ship became more hospitable to their presence and would recognize the commands of lower ranking officers. Taking the ship to a neutral dock for a full overhaul and resupply would be the most ideal scenario. However there was no way for them to pay for those particular services so they had opted to cloak in neutral territory and try and fix the ship themselves.

He leaned back, stretching in the chair, then yawned. Feeling an ache in his lower back as he got up. Falling asleep on duty and having Klingons or Marqi attack them was not on his priority list for this shift. He looked over navigation and the cloaking device before moving to the weapons console. The change from Klingon to Cardassian was partially completed. The display made his eyes ache with the combination and overlay of the alien letters. Rubbing at his eyes he heard the bridge door open. "What is it?" he barked, not turning to see who it was. Crewman should know better than to return to the bridge before instructed to do so. There was still plenty of maintenance and repairs to perform.

"Good evening to you too." The smooth sound of Dukat's voice rolled through the empty bridge as the door closed behind him. Damar turned on his heel, apprehensive about the Gul's presence during third watch. Normally Dukat would be sleeping now as he took a portion of first and all of second watch to man the bridge. Damar's eyes went wide when he saw that the other man wasn't in his armor. It was a strange thing to see the Gul without it, even more so on the bridge. Dukat's undershirt was unclasped at his neck, exposing part of his chest. His hair noticeably disheveled. His appearance was attractive in spite of it's oddness.

"Sir, my apologies, I didn't realize it was you. Is there something I can help you with?" Damar saw that the man held a tray with a covered bowl accompanied by two cups.

Dukat shrugged, the action drawing attention to his elegant neck and shoulders. "I'm sure I could think of something. Though for now I thought you might be hungry." 

Damar's gaze lingered a moment longer than was appropriate before he responded. "That's very considerate of you sir. Thank you."

Dukat smiled, waving the reply off as he walked forward and sat the tray on the console. "Of course. How are repairs coming?"

"Slowly, I estimate 85% will be completed by the beginning of first watch." Dukat placed a finger to his chin as he glanced over the console. "I do appreciate the crews hard work in getting this old ship up and running. Especially yours." The way Dukat looked at him and said the last part made Damar tense. "Are you hungry?" Dukat gestured to the bowl.

"No, Sir. Not Particularly." 

Dukat pouted, "Not even a little?"

"My apologies." Damar turned back to the console so he had something else to look at besides the Gul.

"Then at least share a drink with me." Dukat insisted, picking up the Klingon cups and offering one to the Glinn.

Damar hesitated. "I'm on duty." 

Dukat scoffed, "One little drink isn't going to impair you. Must I order you to share a drink with me?" His features feigned hurt but his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Thank you sir." Damar took the offered metal cup. Examining the contents before taking an experimental sip. It was warm and tasted of multiple spices. Some type of ale. 

Dukat smiled widely, gratified. "It's my belief that a Gul and Glinn should have a close relationship during their time together. A Glinn should be in sync with the wants and desires of his Gul." He took a sip from his own cup, letting his words sink in. "Don't you agree?"

Damar nodded lightly, and drank deeply. He wasn't sure how much closer they could be. They had already slept together once. Did Dukat want to make it a common occurrence? Damar didn't have any objections to that kind of relationship, it was part of his rank to serve the Gul as needed. Weather that happened to be physical or not was Dukat's decision. Damar knew Dukat's reputation from their previous time together on Terok Nor and he was attractive so really Damar could be a lot worse off. Dukat gave a light sigh and walked around to the center of the bridge taking a seat in the captains chair. "Computer, secure bridge." There was an affirmative ding and the computer responded, "Bridge secure." Damar's stomach tightened in fear and anticipation.

"Sir, is there something wrong." The Glinn moved to stand in front of the captains chair. Dukat's expression had changed. He wasn't smiling anymore as he looked the other man up and down, not bothering to hide anything. "Strip." Damar stepped back. "Wha...what?" Dukat sat, legs wide apart, one hand running up and down his thigh. "Strip." He growled. Damar wasn't sure how to respond, his lack of action caused the Gul to snap at him. "Did I stutter, Damar? Do as you're ordered. Now."

Damar reached to the clasps at the side of his armor. Was this actually happening? Right here, on the bridge? Was Dukat trying to teach him something? His mind whirled with what exactly the Gul's intentions were by having him undress. The armor slipped off and he set it on the ops console behind him. He hesitated at his shirt, not sure how far the Gul intended him to go. "Hurry up." Dukat said through gritted teeth, eyeridges narrowed as his fingers gripped his thigh. It was a bit of good fortune that Klingons enjoyed warmer climates nearly as much as Cardassian's. The ship's temperature had only been increased marginally and the air was warm. He folded the shirt, taking in a few shaky breathes as he did so. Setting it on the console he looked at the Gul for an indication to proceed. Dukat motioned with the cup and a nod to the Glinn's trousers. Damar felt himself flush, ridges warming with the strange scenario he was playing part in. Using the ops chair for support he pulled off his boots, setting them aside and then slipped off his pants and undergarment in one motion. He folded the pants and set them with the rest of his uniform then faced the other Cardassian. Trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. 

Dukat smiled in that predatory way that always made Damar's heart beat a little faster. The darkening of his ridges in arousal was not something the Glinn could hide. "Kneel here." Dukat pointed to a spot several feet in front of him. Damar obeyed, kneeling in the indicated location.

"Pleasure yourself." Dukat's tone was commanding. Damar felt a rush of heat and fearful surprise pull through him. 

"Sir..." The title was whispered, pleading. 

"That's an order Damar." He looked away from the Gul, reaching up, fingers trembling, and touched his neck. Hands traveled up and down his ridges, strong fingers pinched and rubbed the large scales. His lip trembled as he sighed, the humiliation he felt keeping him from looking at the man in the captains chair. His toe claws scrapped the metal floor as he flexed and dug in. Pleasure was overriding his timidness as he groped at himself more insistently. 

"Lean back."

Damar's eyes flicked up to the Gul's but he couldn't hold his focus there and looked away. He did as instructed, supporting himself with a hand placed behind him and leaned back on his heels. The position forced his knees far apart and put his groin on display.

"Continue."

Damar used his free hand to explore his inner thighs and tease around his chuva. He rubbed at the nerve bundle with two fingers, legs trembling as the enjoyable rush of pleasure went right to his awakening erection. Lubrication was beginning to pool in his slit, trails of the substance slipping down his skin and dripped onto the floor. He groaned lightly, fingers tracing the outer edge of his slit and finally everted. His hardening member twitched in anticipation but Damar stopped himself, waiting for the command to continue.

"Go on." Dukat instructed, his own ridges were charcoal as he sucked in a large amount of air. Tasting the heat and arousal present in every particle. 

Damar grasped his swollen member with a shudder and began to pump. 

"Wider. Put on a good show for me." 

Damar splayed his legs as far as he could, hoisting his hips, putting more weight on the arm behind him. Not the most comfortable position but he was beyond caring at the moment. He bucked into his own fist, slicked with lubricant. Being watched felt exciting and intimate in a way. He was performing for his Gul, obeying orders like a good solider. He was panting from exertion and the odd position. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, as quiet moans escaped past his lips. Tightening his grip he twisted around the shaft and over the head. 

"Cum for me, Damar." Dukat's voice ordered him and he did. Toes curled, back arched, as a deep growl was pull from his chest into his throat. His body trembled from the aftershocks as his fist stroked a few more times before he lowered himself back to a kneeling position.

"Good show. Come here." Dukat tapped his foot directly in front of him. Damar thought about getting to his feet but instead opted to crawl the several feet on his hands and knees. Kneeling obediently between  
the Gul's legs. He eyed the Gul's everted member as it twitched. Dukat had a wide pleased smile on his face as Damar finally looked up at with a questioning gaze. 

"A Glinn should always know the wants and needs of his Gul." 

Damar moved forward and used his tongue to swipe from where the shaft emerged through the fabric of the pants to the tip and back down. He turned his head to suck a similar trail. He had to place himself on top of the Gul's knees to suck the head between his lips and swirl his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Dukat sighed in pleasure, his hands finding a place to rest on the Glinn's back and began to message the scales along his shoulder blades. Damar felt his own arousal spring to life again as he sucked and lapped at the Gul's throbbing shaft. Dukat began to thrust lightly into him and he opened wide for the Gul. Dukat tensed, spilling his load into the warmth of the Glinn's mouth. Damar swirled his tongue around the head as he swallowed the sweet substance. The Gul removed himself with a satisfying pop and pushed the Glinn back lightly.

Damar was alarmed for a moment that he had done something wrong. Dukat shimmied his pants down, finding it difficult to get the garment off all the way. Damar helped him to remove the offending article. Dukat cupped his face and brought him forward into the chair and kissed him. He sucked on the Glinn's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. They vied for dominance, Damar allowed Dukat to win as he felt the weight of the Gul's legs wrap around his waist. Dukat pulled the Glinn's lower body forward while simultaneously sinking down in the chair.

Damar's shaft rubbed against the Gul's pert posterior. They breathed heavily through their noses as Dukat continued to plunder the Glinn's mouth. Damar experimentally pushed forward and a harsh gasp escaped Dukat as his leg's tightening around the other man. The Glinn began to rock his hips, prodding at the Gul's entrance. Dukat moaned into his mouth. "Do it."

He pressed forward and entered him. The Gul threw his head back, teeth gritted, body tense. Damar halted. Dukat finally breathed, and Damar felt the tight muscles begin to relax around him. "Don't' stop." The Gul ordered before moving to nip at his neck. 

The Glinn rocked forward and Dukat gasped, biting down hard on a neck ridge. Damar hissed, and began to thrust finding a quick pace. Dukat was warm and tight around him. He whispered sweet nonsense in between sucking and biting on the Glinn's scales. Damar pumped as deeply into him as he could. Already half cocked as they both were it didn't take long for either of them to climax. Damar came first, shuddering into the Gul. The pulsing of his member tipped Dukat over the edge and he covered their bellies with ribbons of white. 

The pair breathed heavily, their panting filled the empty bridge. Dukat groaned lightly as Damar removed himself from the Gul. Damar felt Dukat's hand slide through his hair as he cleaned him up with his tongue. A single glance was exchanged between them before Damar got himself dressed. Dukat had already gotten himself tidied up and was by the weapons console, tray in hand, by the time Damar was putting his armor in place.

"Computer, cancel previous order." The affirmative ping was heard. He turned and smirked at the Glinn. "You're scheduled for third watch tomorrow as well, aren't you?"

Damar nodded, "Yes sir."

"Do you think you'll be hungry then?" he lifted the tray slightly and nodded to it.

Damar couldn't help the little smile that curved his supple lips. "Yes, sir. I believe I will be."

Dukat nodded in approval, "Good, carry on Damar." 

The Glinn watched the man leave the bridge before he sighed heavily and returned to the ops station. Altering the assignments so the maintenance would take at least one more third shift to complete. He planned on being ravenous next watch.


	2. Stays on the Bridge

His fingers twitched as he hovered over the console. The display blinked as updates came in from across the ship. The maintenance was running ahead of schedule, crew in top form, finishing tasks in record time. He should be pleased that the Naprem would soon be operational. He should feel relieved that he'd no longer need to be on third watch rotation. Yet all he could focus on was the fact that is was now an hour past the time that Dukat had entered the bridge the night before. 

The entire incident had been astonishing in and of itself. After their first encounter he thought it would be the end of that particular aspect of their relationship. The Gul had gotten what he needed and returned to command. Then without warning Dukat had engaged him, it was unexpected to say the least. He wasn't exactly displeased with what had happened. Though he'd never done anything like it. He felt embarrassed afterwards. In the heat of the moment it hadn't mattered. Pleasing his Gul was of the utmost importance. He'd never met anyone like Dukat. Practically exuding charisma. The way his voice sounded issuing commands. How it became husky close to his ear, warm breath along his ridges. Dukat's body moved in total confidence on the bridge and off. Hands steady at the helm as when they were around the Glinn's neck. One of his hands moved from the console and lightly traced over a ridge. His eyes slid closed, breathing lightly as he recalled in vivid, accurate detail what he and Dukat had done. His nails dug under a scale and he hissed. What are you doing? He scolded himself, gripping the panel to keep his hand occupied. You have a job to do, now focus! Damar tried, really he did. His thoughts kept drifting back to Dukat and all the deviant things he'd like the Gul do to him.

It was in the midst of one of these little fantasies that the real Gul Dukat graced the bridge with his presence. As before in nothing but undershirt and slacks and carrying a tray. His annoyance at not being greeted was replaced with surprise at seeing the Glinn standing at the ops console apparently engrossed in some erotic fantasy. He observed for a moment as Damar's hand pulled and scraped at his neck, panting lightly. His other hand moved slowly up and down his inner thigh. Dukat moved to the panel, setting the tray down. Mouth at the Glinn's ear as his hands glided over the man's neck. 

"Thinking of someone in particular, Damar?" The man tensed, eyes flying open in shock. "Heh. Perhaps fantasizing about how you'd like it?" Dukat moved in close pushing his body into the Glinn's back, pinning one of Damar's hands against the console. "Maybe something like this?" A swift kick between his feet forced Damar into a wide stance as he was pushed forward by Dukat. His other hand went out instinctively to brace himself. Dukat grabbed the wrist and twisted it behind the Glinn's back. The little cry of surprise he emitted was muffled as his face was pressed into the flashing console. 

"Sir!" Damar gasped as he tried to wriggle free, but the Gul twisted his wrist painfully and Damar stilled. Dukat shushed him, running a hand reassuringly up the back of his neck and into his hair. 

"Sir, the bridge isn't..." Dukat gave a low chuckle. "Makes it more exciting this way." He insisted as he took a fist full of the Glinn's hair and pulled back. Damar gritted his teeth as his body was contorted. He wasn't an overly flexible individual to begin with and the armor was not meant to bend. Dukat's tongue on his ridges silenced any protest he was about to voice. A warm mouth was drawn over each scale, a skilled tongue ran around the outside edge. Damar shuddered, fighting the instinct to throw the Gul off of him. He was physically stronger, he could turn the tables at any time. He should end this, right now, stop before it proceeded any further. The bridge wasn't secure, any crewman could walk in and witness the two highest ranking officers on the ship engaged in an act of debauchery. The mere idea sent a flush of excitement through him.

Dukat may have picked up on the Glinn's thoughts or perhaps he felt the increased heat, as he moved to undo the man's armor. He groped at the clasps, finally pulling away from the swollen ridges so he could peel away the article and toss it to the ground. Damar's hands were free for a moment, long enough for him to reach towards the bridge controls. Dukat caught his wrists and pulled them behind the man's back with a tsk. 

"Dukat, please...secure the bridge...before..." He groaned as the Gul ground against him. "Before what?" He taunted, slipping a few fingers under the waistband of the man's pants. "Before someone comes in and..." Dukat eased the garment down to the Glinn's knees. "Sees you like this?" Damar grunted in indignation as he was given a swift, sharp slap on the rump. "I think you'd like that." 

"No!" 

"No?" Dukat questioned, hand kneading the Glinn's rear. "Should I call battle stations? Have the whole crew assemble." Damar's legs trembled. He felt the Gul's hand leave his skin. "Have them watch as I take you, over and over again." Dukat's voice was deep, laden with arousal. Damar let out a surprised whimper as a cool slickness slipped between his checks. 

Dukat sighed before inhaling sharply through his nose. "You're right. They wouldn't appreciate it." Damar shifted his feet which caused Dukat to gasp then grab him sharply by the hips. "Not like I do." He began to thrust, coating the man's posterior in lubricant. The clear viscous substance trailed down his inner thighs, mingling with the Glinn's own arousal induced emissions which were leaving trails down his legs. 

When Dukat pulled away Damar tried to turn. The Gul's body was heavy on top of him, as warm lips kissed his neck between words. "You were so nice to me last night, Damar, and before too. I'd like the chance to reciprocate. I'm a very generous person you know." Damar pulled away from a finger suddenly prodding his entrance. "How do you like it, hm? Me, I like a little pain. Reminds me to appreciate the pleasure, enhances it." Dukat nipped at the ridge along his outer ear. "So tell me, what does my Glinn like?"

Damar shuddered as the digit that had been teasing his entrance slipped into him. He sighed before responding, "Whatever my Gul wants to give me." He felt the curve of Dukat's smile against his skin. "Good answer." The finger moved back and forth, quickly followed by a second which began to scissor inside him. 

He panted, trying his damnedest to remain quiet. The fear of discovery kept him from loosing his senses completely. He hadn't been played with like this since school. Dukat's extensive experience was enough to trump any clumsy adolescent foreplay Damar had engaged in previously.

He groaned when Dukat removed his fingers. "Turn over." Damar did as ordered. The Gull had a lecherous smile as he looked the Glinn over. "Lay back." A hand pushed on his chest and he leaned, arms reaching up and grasping at the top of the console. Dukat positioned himself between the man's legs. He seemed to take great pleasure in teasing the Glinn. Damar groaned lightly as the Gul's fingers traced over his hip ridges and moved to his slit. Fingers gently tracing the sensitive scales. He coaxed the Glinn into everting by tickling the head which had peeked out. 

"There you are." He cooed, kneeling down to run his tongue from tip to base. Damar gasped when Dukat took him into his mouth. Two fingers slipping back into him as the Gul's other hand rubbed at his groin spoon. The Gul swirled his tongue, sucking, and lapping as he bobbed up and down. Dukat gave a low rumble which reverberated from his chest up and through the Glinn's member. Damar arched at the sensation, the sudden thrust of his hips choked the Gul, who pulled away. 

Damar was horrified, and tried to sit up to make an apology. Dukat licked his lips and smiled, pushing the Glinn back down with a light touch. "Stay." He obeyed, laying back as the Gul returned to his ministrations. He flicked his tongue, serpentine fashion, over the sensitive flesh as his fingers continued to tease the Glinn both inside and out.

Damar's head fell back, eyes closed, as he focused all his willpower on not moving. Great Guls he wanted more! He chanced a glance at the Gul, who was nibbling and licking at his throbbing member like it was a delicate Hors d'oeuvres. The image was exceedingly erotic and he felt warmth pool in his core. "Dukat..." he whispered. The man stopped, flicking his gaze up, an eye ridge raised in question. "Ple...please..." Damar whimpered. Dukat lifted his head, a strand of saliva breaking as he licked his glistening smiling lips.

He didn't say anything as he moved into position. Grasping the Glinn's hips he slid into him. Both exhaled a satisfied groan. Dukat didn't waist any time as he began to thrust, gaining momentum quickly. He wrapped an arm under the Glinn's hips while his free hand pumped the man's shaft. Damar gave a silent thanks to sturdy Klingon construction as his fingers gripped onto the back of the console, allowing him to push back each time Dukat would thrust forward. 

Both seemed to have forgotten any concerns about being caught as they moaned and panted loudly. They climaxed nearly in unison. Dukat growled low in his throat, buried as deep as possible. Damar arched his back, writhing through a hard completion. They stilled, the sound of their heavy breathing mingled with the noise of the ship. 

Dukat was first to pull away, wiping a hand on a pant leg, then adjusting his slacks. It took the Glinn a moment longer to get up. 

"You'll have to wash that shirt." Dukat remarked as Damar slid off the console onto shaky legs. He pulled up his pants before looking at his shirt. He grimaced as he wiped at the rapidly drying white streaks. Dukat grinned as he cupped the Glinn's chin and turned his head. "You have some...here, let me." His tongue flicked out and licked a small stripe along Damar's cheek. He pulled away and laughed at the Glinn's wide eyed expression. He took a few steps back before tossing the armor at him. "You'll need this." Damar nodded, refastening the armor, unhappy about having to clean it as well but glad that it would hide any evidence. 

Dukat watched him in silence before he gestured to the tray that had miraculously stayed on the console. "I brought you something to eat." He frowned, "It might be cold now though." Damar glanced at it, and smiled. "Thank you, Sir." 

Dukat's features faltered. "Of course."

There it was, back to the chain of command. Rank and file. Nothing could happen between them other than these encounters. Damar hadn't decided if that was a good thing. "The ship will be battle ready tomorrow. I can't say as much for the crew. Drills would help prepare them." 

Dukat nodded as he picked up one of the tin cups. "I'll leave the details to you. Keep up the good work." He tipped the cup to the Glinn before departing the bridge.

Damar watched him go, feeling a little despondent. He didn't have long to contemplate as the doors to the bridge swished open, startling him from his thoughts. The three man team who had been working on the transporter buffers returned to the bridge for a briefing and their next assignment. Damar sighed inwardly. Time to get back to work.


	3. Except When It Happens Everywhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

This has gotten out of control.

It was all he could think as he was forced up against the weapon rack. Dukat had called him into the armory to go over stock. It was a ridiculous ruse. No member of the crew was stupid enough to believe that the Gul and Glinn both needed to be inspecting inventory at the same time. Their rendezvous had become more blatant, more dangerous. Though it worried him, it also excited Damar in a way he had never felt before. Dukat was quite impossible to describe. His moods shifted quickly. Authoritative and imposing one moment then sensual and charming the next. It was hard to know what to expect whenever he called for the Glinn. More often than not it was to sate his carnal desires but even those varied wildly from encounter to encounter. This time was going to be quick and dirty it seemed as the Gul drug his teeth over the Glinn's neck. One hand had interlaced their fingers while the other maneuvered around armor to fondle the front of his trousers. Lips locked, sloppy yet forceful. Dukat didn't appreciate resistance during these quick trysts. Damar wasn't going to try and stop him. Perhaps he'd put up a fight if it wasn't so enjoyable. Dukat's knee ran up and down his thigh and calf, while his hand slipped below the waist band of the Glinn's pants. He was pressed more insistently into the rack as Dukat continued to assault his mouth. Biting his lower lip and tugging on his tongue, a low rumble of enjoyment emanating from his chest. Damar answered with an encouraging moan as Dukat's fingers began to tease his slit. 

The chirp from Dukat's wrist communicator caused them to still. He retrieved his hand from the confines of the Glinn's tight pants and disentangled his other hand go tap the communicator.

"Go ahead." He said smoothly, grinning at the look of surprise on Damar's face as he offered his slicked fingers to him. 

"Sir, pardon the interruption but there's an incoming transmission." Damar licked delicately at the tips of the offered digits.

"Transmission from whom?" a note of annoyance twinged his voice as he pulled away his hand and wrapped his arms around the Glinn pulling him close. His head fell back, neck displayed invitingly for Damar. The man took the hint, beginning to kiss and suck at the darkened ridges. 

"They wouldn't say but they indicated that they would only speak with you." 

Dukat rolled his eyes, heaving a dramatic sigh. Partly due to exasperation as well as Damar worrying a particularly sensitive spot along his neck. 

"Ah…alright, I'm on my way." He closed the channel before tangling his fingers into the Glinn's hair. Damar groped the tight muscle of the Gul's ass before lifting him up. Dukat wrapped his legs around the man's waist as he was turned and set onto the weapon display shelf. Several rifles fell to the floor with a clatter. 

"I have to go." Dukat whispered before nipping at his ear ridge.

"You really should." Damar agreed breathlessly, placing several kisses along his jaw. They exchanged several deep kisses, hands tugging and pulling at hair and armor. Fingers flexing and gripping at darkened scales. It was wordless, heavy, hot. Damar didn't want it to end. Dukat pushed him away, lips parting reluctantly. 

"You don't mind finishing up here?" He asked, his breathing uneven. The interaction effecting him in the same way that it did Damar.

He smiled, moving back far enough for the Gul to slip off the shelf. "I suppose some work should get completed today."

He ran a finger along the Glinn's jaw. "Your presence makes that difficult at times." 

"I'll try to keep it in check, sir." Dukat laughed swaggering out of the room. "We'll continue this later." he called back. 

Damar had stooped to pick up the fallen weapons and grinned after him. He couldn't wait for later.


End file.
